The Other Potter
by amysibbo
Summary: DISCONTINUED Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was the only one who could defeat Voldermort, at least thats what everybody thought.. When a mysterious hooded figure gives Amelia a series of books that relate to the boy down the street she's in for quite the year.
1. Prolouge

The Other Potter

A/N: So I've been meaning to write this for a long time, I just never got around to actually typing it up. I don't know if it'll be any good or if anyone will actually read it so I'll just post the prologue and the first chappy for now and see how that goes down. Sorry for any mistakes, the cat is sitting on my lap and every now and then he decides he wants to type as well.. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was the only one who could defeat Voldermort, at least that's what everyone in the wizard world thought. They also thought that Harry was an only child; the only ones who knew this not to be true were the Potters themselves and a select few, including Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, and Severus Snape. These few people knew the truth, that there were in fact two children born to Lily and James Potter that 31st of July, 1995, Amelia and Harry Potter.

They also knew that one of the Potter twins, Amelia, had been kidnapped shortly after birth by a Death Eater that was disguised as a doctor. And that, that Death Eater had attempted to kill the infant girl but everything that had been tried failed. What they weren't aware of was where she had been taken to after and whether or not she had survived the night. The Death Eater had left the girl outside of a Muggle orphanage believing that there she would never discover who she really was and in turn never find out about the Wizard world…

* * *

><p>AN: I realize that, that isn't Harry's actual birthdate but I decided to set the story in our time. Anywho, leave a review telling me whether or not this actually sounds interesting. Also, today (August 10th) is my birthday so reviews would be appriciated. Thanks! (:


	2. Chapter One: Not The Best Morning

A/N: I rewrote this like 50 bazillion times and I finally settled on this version. Hope it makes sense. I seem to be a pro at run on sentences; I'm every English teacher's worst nightmare ;) I realized I forgot to add a disclaimer on the prologue, so I don't own any HP characters (just Amelia) and they belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One <span>

It was a warm sunny day and Amelia had been given permission from the Murler's to go outside, only the backyard though, they didn't trust the girl to go out alone and not cause trouble. It had been 12 years since they had adopted her and they still hadn't gained their place as her parents. Amelia walked over to the back fence and climbed up, but not before she bent down to pick up a small, slightly withered, white daisy. When she reached the top she carefully sat down and let her legs fall over the edge. The wind blew a small piece of her long auburn hair into her eyes and she quickly removed it so she could take a closer look at the flower on her palm. The daisy was the only one in the whole garden that wasn't completely dead.

All of a sudden a ball came flying at her head. Luckily her reflexes were fast and she caught it before it caused her any damage. She beamed at the other kids who ran over, she hadn't had much contact with other children her age, they always ended up calling her names. She threw the ball back with a strong arm. "We're so sorry-" one of the kids started to say as he took of his bright red baseball cap and twisted it in his hands, he then realised who he was talking to, after recognizing her as non-other than Amelia Murler, he sneered. "Never mind I take it back you freak." He laughed and all the other kids joined in as they walked away calling back names at Amelia.

Before she'd realized what she was doing, Amelia balled her hand into a fist in anger. She gasped when she heard a small crunching noise and quickly reopened her hand to see the small daisy in pieces. "Look what you made me do!" She cried. She had to calm down, weird things happened when her emotions were overwhelming her. But look at what they'd made her do! The only half decent flower she had and now it was ruined. Suddenly the flower in Amelia's palm began to glow, as did all the flowers surrounding her, in and out of the yard.

"What the heck are you doing!" the boy with the baseball cap yelled. As he finished his sentence the glowing stopped and in the place of all the dead, withered flowers stood vibrant and alive ones. A shriek was heard behind her and Amelia whipped her head around to see her 'mother' glaring daggers at her.

"Amelia! Inside. Now!" she screeched. Amelia jumped down from the fence and ran inside past her mother before another word could be said. As she ran up the stairs she could hear her mother trying to explain what happened to the kids, without luck. She rushed into her room and locked the door behind her. She walked over to her bed and flopped down on her stomach holding her pillow to her chest. What would happen now? The silent treatment? No food but bread and water for a week? The last time something like this had happened her parents had taken her books, not to mention the dvds. That had been torture; they were the only things of hers that she treasured. It had been 3 years since the man with the shoulder length greasy black hair in a black cloak had given them to her. She remembered it like it was yesterday; after all it was the day that changed her life.

She had been wondering down the narrow street one night when he had appeared in front of her, as if by magic. He'd said only one sentence before disappearing into the darkness: "Read and memorize these like your life depended on it." The man had then given her a sack. After she'd snuck back into the house she discovered seven books and movies, a series. They were about a boy named Harry Potter and his magical adventures at his school: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She had indeed read and memorized each book like the man said she'd also watch the movies so many times she'd started dreaming about all the characters vividly, the man reminded her of a character in the books: Severus Snape, and she had come to realize that the Harry Potter in the books seemed very similar to the Harry Potter that lived down the street. Harry lived in 4 Privet Drive, and at the age of 11 he had left the school that he and Amelia attended and started a private school. Amelia also learnt that he lived with his Aunt and Uncle, who weren't very nice, when she had visited the house and asked if Harry wanted to play.

Amelia and Harry were very close friends and after discovering that they were both orphans and shared the same birth date they had become even closer. There was a tap at the window and Amelia looked over to find a snowy white owl on her window sill with a piece of parchment in its beak. This wasn't at all surprising for Amelia, she'd seen this owl a lot, and every time the note was from Harry. Amelia walked over to the owl and slowly took the note from its beak. She opened it up slowly to find that the note read "Meet me at the old shed?" it was signed "H.P"

"_This could be it"_ she thought to herself. I'm going to ask Harry if he's really "The Boy Who Lived." She grabbed a pen and scribbled down a yes. The owl took off with the note in its beak. Amelia followed the bird out the window down onto the ledge below, careful not to let her wonderful 'parents' hear her.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope the first chapter was enough to make you read the rest! Thanks to **Ravenclaw221** for the first review! Chapter two should be up soon. Until then, enjoy! (:


	3. Chapter Two: A Wizard?

A/N: Hey guys, so I've written out up to chapter four, I just need to type it all up (: My sister read this to make sure that everything was okay, and everything seemed fine. So if you find any mistakes, please let me know. Or if something doesn't make sense, tell me. Enjoy (:

I do not own the Harry Potter characters (Only Amelia) and they belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Amelia whispered to herself nearly tripping over another tree root. The last time she and Harry had been to the old shed had been last summer. To get there you had to go through the woods that were behind their houses, and since then the tree roots had grown out of control. Amelia had also forgotten the way so she'd taken a wrong turn and had gotten lost. She had left the house at around 5 and it was now, Amelia lifted her left wrist to check her watch, 6:45. Looking up to the sky to see if she could see the sun Amelia found that all she could see was the canopy of leaves above her. Even if there were no leaves in her way she wouldn't have been able to see the sun, it was setting behind her.

Still looking up to the sky, Amelia didn't see the gnarled tree root beneath her feet. "Gaaahh!" she shrieked as she fell to the ground. She slowly sat up, slumped against a tree trunk, and sighed a long sigh. Just as she closed her eyes and laid her head back against the tree, a twig snapped to her left, that was the way she had been coming from. Had someone been following her?

"Amelia? Is that you?" a male voice called out. A voice that Amelia thought sounded a lot like Harry's. "Amelia? Hello?" That was definatly Harry.

"Harry? Harry I'm over here! Is that a light I just saw in front of you? But all you're holding is a stick" Amelia questioned as Harry rounded the corner. He quickly stuck the stick behind him. Amelia raised herself off of the ground and took a step toward him. "Let me see," she said raising her right hand out toward him.

"What do you mean?" Harry feigned innocence while raising his hands in a 'surrendered' motion. "There's no stick. Even if I did have one, which I most certainly don't, why and how would it light up? I think you've gone mad Amelia." Harry laughed nervously. Amelia took a step towards him, and he in turn took a step backwards.

"Fine, fine, be that way. There's no magical stick behind your back. Do you know how to get to the shed from here?" she asked changing the subject.

"Um, Amelia, It's right behind you," Harry laughed. Amelia spun around and gasped. She had been sitting less than three meters away from the shed.

"Oh, well that's embarrassing." Amelia laughed rubbing the back of her head. "Well, what are you waiting for Potter? Let's go." She started towards the shed but turned back when she didn't hear Harry following. Harry was looking at Amelia with a confused look. "What?" she asked.

"You called me Potter. You never call me that, well actually no one calls me that except" Harry started.

"Draco Malfoy?" Amelia said cutting him off laughing. After realising what she'd said she slapped her hand over her mouth with a gasp. "I, uh, I can explain! Well you see I was reading this book and the last thing I read was a scene that Draco was in, and" Amelia started.

"What on earth were you reading? My diary?" Harry questioned.

"No, I would never do something like that! I was reading this books that some guy gave me and well I… Wait, did you just say you had a diary?" Amelia laughed.

"Of course not, why would I have a diary? Only girls have diaries. It seems as if somebody is already been writing about my life anyway. Could you please explain Amelia?"

"How about we take this inside the shed? The wind's picking up and it's awfully chilly," Amelia suggested with a shiver. For the middle of summer it sure was cold. She turned back to the shed to find a padlock locking the door shut. "Well great, now what?" she sighed. "If only we had something to open the door with.. Something magic. Oh we do! Harry give me your wand" Amelia stuck her hand out behind her. Harry gave her his wand, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He then mumbled something along the lines of "Can't hide anything from you, too smart." Amelia smiled back at him and took the wand. "Now what was that spell?" she whispered to herself. "Oh right" she pointed the wand at the lock "Alohomora" she jokingly said thinking that nothing was going to happen. She turned back to Harry with a "Just kidding" on her lips when the lock fell open.

Amelia whipped around and just stood there shocked. Now she too looked like a gasping fish.

"How did that even? But that's impossible," Harry said. "You'd have to be a,"

"A witch…" Amelia finished with a whisper.

* * *

><p>AN: Ta daaa! What did you think? Leave a review and let me know! I promise I'll make the future chapters longer; this one only took up three pages, so it was kind of short. My autocorrect probably wants to kill me right now, I type so fast that I'm forever messing up spelling. Chappy three will be up shortly (: Reviews would be nice!


	4. Chapter Three: Confusion Confirmed

A/N: So I've changed a part in the prologue, so this chapter will make sense. Now not only do Dumbledore and Snape know about the twins, but Hagrid knows too. It was the only way to make this work. It's not much. Hope you enjoy!

I do not own Harry Potter and his magical universe of awesomeness, J.K. Rowling does. I only own Amelia.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

"How did I do that? A witch? Me? I was just, just mucking around! I didn't think it would actually work," Amelia turned to Harry with wide eyes.

"Neither did I, that's why I let you have my wand," Harry replied, still staring at the padlock. "And by the way, how did you know that was the spell? Actually how do you know about wizards, full stop?" he turned his eyes to Amelia questionly.

"I already told you. I was given books, there's 7 of them. All of them are about a boy named Harry Potter, who I gather is you, and his life at Hogwarts." Amelia turned back to the shed, pushed open the door, and walked in. "We may as well go in, I'm frozen." Harry followed her in closing the door behind him, and they both sat down opposite each other.

"Who gave you the books though?" Harry asked.

"Well it was nighttime, but it was a full moon so it was bright enough to see that the man had shoulder length, kind of greasy black hair, and he had a crooked nose, so I'm guessing it was Professor Snape. Well by the way he was described in the books sounds a lot like that." Amelia answered.

"That does sound like him, but why would he give them to you,? Harry picked up a small pebble and fiddled with it. "Did he say anything to?"

"Yeah, he said 'read and memorize these like your life depended on it' and I have. I know everything that you've been through and done over your years at Hogwarts, and I know everything that is going to happen to you over the next couple of years. You'll be going into your 6th year in the fall right?" Harry nodded. "Okay the 6th book is called… 'The Half-Blood Prince'. Oh this year will be interesting, won't be the happiest year I'm afraid, especially not the end.." Amelia trailed off with tears in her eyes.

"Can you tell me what happens? Harry asked with a look of excitement, completely missing the sad look on Amelia's face.

"That's probably not the best idea" Amelia said with a sad smile. "You could end up changing things if you knew what was going to happen." Harry's smile fell with an "Oh" but returned shortly with the realization of something.

"Well now that you and I know you're a witch you can come to Hogwarts with me! I wonder why you never got an acceptance letter. Oh well, we can ask Dumbledore when we meet him. He's a very nice man; oh I guess you already knew that." Harry and Amelia laughed. The two spent the next hour talking about Hogwarts and everything Amelia had already learnt, Harry answered any questions Amelia asked, even if they were weird ones. Without warning the door flew off its hinges, Harry and Amelia jumped up. Harry stood in front of Amelia with his wand out ready to protect them. A huge shadow stood in the doorway, the size of a giant. A giant… It couldn't be?

"Oh bother, sorry 'Arry I'll fix that," the giant apologized. Amelia ran out from behind Harry and barrelled into him giving him a hug.

"Hagrid!" She laughed. "I can't believe it! You're actually here, and I get to finally meet you!" Amelia beamed. Hagrid had a look of confusion on his face but none the less he hugged her back awkwardly. When Amelia stepped back, a huge smile on her face, a look of recognition dawned on Hagrid's face.

'Lily? Wait no, tha's impossible. And yer eyes are different. You've got the same eyes as.." he trailed off, "as James Potter!" he broke out into a huge grin. " 'Arry, you've done it!" Harry looked between Hagrid and Amelia with a look of confusion. "You've found her! Oh Lily and James would be so 'appy! I've got to tell Dumbledore 'bout this," Hagrid said excitedly.

"Hagrid, what are you talking about? What did I do?" Harry questioned, he and Amelia looked at one another then back at Hagrid.

"Why Harry. You've found the long lost Amelia Potter, you're sister!" Hagrid grinned.

"What?" they both said in unison. "How is that even possible? Why didn't we grow up together then?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well, you see the day you two were born Amelia was kidnapped, by a Death Eater at that. Only a few people actually knew that there was two of 'ye. There was Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and meself. Lily an' James were heart broken, everyone was. No one knew what had happened to 'ye, a few even thought 'ye dead."

"Why did no one tell me?" Harry asked sadly.

"Well, everyone thought it best to let Lily an' James tell ye, but then, well.. You know," Hagrid teared up. "Everyone thought Amelia was gone for good, then your parents, we thought it was best for you."

"Oh" Harry and Amelia said simultaneously. "Wait, why are you here Hagrid? How did you find us?" Amelia questioned. Hagrid stood confused for a while, trying to figure out why he'd come there in the first place.

"Oh right," Hagrid realized, "Dumbledore detected some underage magic, not a serious spell, from this area but not from you Harry. So Dumbledore sent me to find out what it was." Hagrid paused before digging into one of his many pockets and pulling out a sealed envelope. "He also gave me this, told me to give it to 'her' if she was here. I asked him who 'she' was, he said I'd know. Do you think he means you Amelia?" He held the envelope out to her. "He probably does." Amelia reached out for the letter and took it. She slowly opened it up, making sure not to wreck the pretty red wax seal on the back. She checked the top to see who the letter was addressed to, it said "Dear Amelia" so it was for her, it was also signed "Albus Dumbledore."

"It's for me; it's a letter from Dumbledore." She quickly read over the letter. "He said that he was sorry for the long wait, it was very hard to locate me. Um, he's glad to hear that I'm safe. And yadda yadda yadda," Amelia stopped and looked up to Harry excitedly. "He asked me to attend Hogwarts this fall!" Harry broke out into an excited grin.

"That's brilliant! This is going to be great! What's wrong Amelia?" Amelia had a look of disgust on her face.

"Aww man, school uniforms again. I'd finally graduated that stupid Muggle school, and now I have to wear a uniform again!" she pouted and Harry laughed.

"Don't worry they're much nicer looking than those terrible things we had to wear to the ridiculous school." Amelia laughed with him.

"Well I should be off then, gotta tell the good news to Dumbledore. Oh wait, do you know who used the magic 'Arry?" Hagrid asked realizing he'd forgotten all about it.

"Oh that was me, I unlocked the door to this shed, because it was freezing outside." Hagrid looked shocked. "What's wrong Hagrid?"

"Already using magic before you even knew you were a witch? And a correct spell too? Well you're obviously going to be just fine in Hogwarts then," he shook his head in amusement. "I'll see you two when ye get off the train at Hogwarts then." With that Hagrid exited the shed muttering something about fixing the door later, a roar of a motorcycles engine was heard. After a minute the sound was in the distance.

"Well we better head home; the Murler's will do their nut once they realize I snuck out. How on earth am I going to explain this to them?" Amelia followed Harry out the door, well what was left of it anyway. Harry turned his head back to her.

"It's okay I'll help you. We'll do it tomorrow," Amelia sighed with relief. She suddenly stopped. When Harry didn't hear her following he turned back to her. "You coming?"

"You do know the way back to Privet Drive, right?" she asked nervously.

"Of course I do. Unlike you I have a sense of direction. I don't know how you got lost though, it's not that complicated. Come on then." He laughed and started to walk again. Amelia ran to catch up with him. She linked her arm through his, and they slowly made their way back to Privet Drive.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's that chapter (: It's a little longer I think. If it's not.. My bad.

Reviewers:

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx **: Thanks, it makes me happy to know someone's enjoying this! (:

**Ravenclaw221 ** : Thanks, and I was aiming for suspense. And that's one of the parts I was hoping was gonna be funny (:

Your reviews make me very happy, thanks! (:


	5. Chapter Four: Pinky Promise

A/N: So I'm not a very big fan of this chapter, the Murler's are kinda bipolar in this, one minute mean the next they're nice. So yeah, enjoy anyway.

Disclaimer: Weasley's are red, Ravenclaw's are blue, I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you! Seriously though, I don't…

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

The buzzing of an alarm clock was what Amelia woke up to the next morning. Amelia groaned and started whacking things on her nightstand. After a few hits she hit the snooze button. With a groan she rolled over planning on going back to sleep. Memories of yesterday's events came flooding back to her; she sat up with a gasp, her long Auburn hair in tangles. She peered over at her alarm clock, it was 8am, and Harry said he'd be over at 8:3o. They were going to tell the Murler's the good news, well Harry and Amelia thought it to be good news. Maybe the Murler's would be happy once they realized they'd be getting rid of Amelia for the school year.

After Amelia had gotten dressed and had readied herself for the day it was already 8:20. Amelia sleepily descended the stairs, making her way into their small kitchen, and sitting down at the table. She then stood up realising that she'd have to make her own breakfast. She groggily opened up the cereal cupboard, before she could protect herself a box of cereal fell onto her head. It clattered to the floor loudly. Amelia stood there with her eyes closed and sighed. "Why me?" she murmured, as she bent down, picked up the box, and placed it back into the cupboard. "I don't fancy cereal anymore.. How about some toast?" she asked herself. After fixing herself some cinnamon sugar coated toast, her favorite, she sat down to eat. After taking her first bite Harry walked into the kitchen with Mr. and Mrs. Murler trailing after him. Mrs. Murler had a look of shock and disbelief on her face.

"But how? The orphanage said her parents abandoned her, I believe the witch thing. Amelia's always been a tad.." Mrs. Murler hesitated "different. And you two being twins? Well I guess you two do look very similar.." Mrs. Murler looked to Amelia. Amelia sat there with her mouth agape; the bite of toast had fallen out of her mouth and was on the plate, long forgotten.

"You told the without me?" Amelia looked to Harry, upset but slightly relieved at the same time.

"Well I thought it would be easier for you," Harry explained with a smile, which Amelia returned.

"Thanks," she then turned to her parents "and you guys are fine with all this?" she asked nervously. Her parents broke into huge grins as they both came towards her and embraced her in a hug. Amelia sat still, in shock. Never had they hugged her in private, only when others were around did they find the need to not look like bad parents. Mrs. Murler was sobbing.

"My poor baby!" she started between sobs" All those trips to those Doctors for nothing. And there's absolutely nothing wrong with you at all! I can finally be proud of you," she sniffled, not realising that what she was saying wasn't really all that heart felt.

"_It's still something though, but it still hurts" _Amelia thought sighing and pulling out of their embrace. "That's why you treated me like that? Because you thought I had something wrong with me? Well, ouch.." Amelia looked crestfallen. "You let my peers call me a freak for most of my life; I've grown up with no friends except Harry. Do you know how miserable I've been!" she was on the verge of tears.

"We did it for you," her father spoke softly. Amelia looked to him shocked, he rarely spoke to her. "We thought that if we could keep the other kids away from you, you wouldn't get hurt as much," he smiled at her softly and hugged her. A tear rolled down Amelia's cheek. "Oh" was all she had to say in return. She slowly hugged him back. "Will you ever forgive us?" Mr. Murler asked.

"Of course I can. You were just doing what parents do," she smiled a watery smile.

"Harry told us what happened to your real parents. I'm so sorry hunny. He also told us about the school for magical people like you, Hogsfeet was it?" Mrs. Murler turned towards Harry, who had turned to Amelia. They both burst out laughing.

"It's called Hogwarts.. Mum," Amelia smiled. Mrs. Murler was shocked at the 'mum' thing, but none the less smiled back. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to meet all the teachers, especially Professor Snape," Amelia said to Harry's disbelief. "And potions class will be so much fun, and it'll be so easy," she smiled at Harry like she knew something he didn't, which she obviously did. Harry looked back at her confused. "Oh, and I want to meet Draco, er I mean Malfoy.." she laughed nervously when harry gave her a 'what the crap?' look.

"Amelia, dear, how on earth do you know so much already? Harry said you two only found out yesterday," Mrs. Murler questioned.

"Oh, well, you see, there are these books that someone gave me, and well, I realised that they're all about everything Harry has done since he was 11 up until his last year," Amelia explained.

"You mean those books that you read non-stop actually mean something? And I always wondered how you got them. So you know if anything bad is going to happen if we send you off to Hogwarts then? _Will_ anything happen this year?" Mrs. Murler worried.

"Uh, of course not. Everything's going to be fine, a completely normal year," Amelia lied. Mrs. Murler gasped.

"Oh no, something is going to happen isn't it? You're a terrible liar Amelia, you're not going. And that's final."

"What?" Amelia and Harry all but yelled together. "I have to go! If I don't then I'll stay a friendless freak for the rest of my life. Do you really want me to live like that? Nice to know how you think. You haven't changed at all!" Amelia ran off crying. She ran up the stairs to her bedroom and once again flopped onto her bed. She looked over to her window when she heard a hooting. The white owl was sitting on the ledge. "You must be Hedwig then, seeing as Harry really is 'The Chosen One'," she sniffled. She smiled and sat up, putting her right arm out signalling Hedwig to fly over and perch on it. Thankfully she had long sleeves on; otherwise Hedwig's claws would have hurt. Amelia ran her fingers through Hedwig's feather. "So soft," she murmured, wiping the last of her tears off of her face. A knock was heard at the door, she turned to see Harry standing there with a gentle smile. "Hi," she smiled back sadly.

"Hi," he greeted back. "So I have some good news, and some weird news." Amelia perked up at the hope of good news. She lifted he arm and Hedwig flew off back to the window ledge. Harry walked over and sat down on the bed next to Amelia. He looked over to the bookcase and noticed 7 fairly thick books. "Are those the books?" he asked, Amelia nodded. "Cool, I'll have to take a look later.." he said slyly.

"I don't think so, if you look at them you could, actually you will end up changing things. So no. Can you please tell me the news now? Please?" Amelia laughed.

"Okay, okay. Well, I talked to the Murlers, who say sorry by the way, and I told them that I'd take good care of you and I'd make sure that nothing happened to you. They agreed and said that you can go!" Amelia beamed and hugged Harry tightly.

"Yes! This is going to be the best year of my whole entire life! Wait, what was the weird news?" she pulled back and gave Harry a puzzled look.

"Oh, Mr. Murler said 'no boys` so uh, yeah," he finished awkwardly. Amelia sighed and then laughed.

"So no getting to know Draco too much?" she joked. Harry didn't return the smile.

"Don't even joke about that. That would just be terrible." He looked Amelia in the eyes. "Promise me that you won't befriend Malfoy, and you'll hate all Slytherins with a Gryffindor pride? Because you'll obviously be put into Gryffindor." He held out is hand. Amelia reached her hand out and linked her pink with his.

"I pinky swear that I will have nothing to do with Draco Malfoy," she promised. _"Even though I honestly think I can change him," _she thought. _"Oh who am I kidding? Of course I'm going to talk to Draco. I guess I just won't complete the promise."_ Throughout her little inner talk she had stood up and had started making her way to the door. "_Please_ _don't notice, please don't notice," _she chanted in her head.

"Wait a minute," Harry said. Amelia stopped but didn't turn around. "What about your 'Pinkies don't swear' thing? You always say that, and then you use your middle finger instead. Amelia?"

"Oh, sorry Harry. I guess I just forgot in all the excitement," she hoped her lie wasn't obvious.

"Oh, well, okay then. If you're sure. Let's go, I want to show you all my textbooks from last year, and my robes. You're going to love them," Harry smiled and walked out of the room, grabbing Amelia's hand and dragging her along. Amelia smiled back but the emotion didn't reach her eyes.

"_Sorry Harry," _she thought. "_You are not going to be happy about what I plan to do." _With that they started down the road to Harry's house, and had a fun night with Amelia trying on Harry's robes and reading all she could of Harry's textbooks.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was slightly longer than the others. Sorry about the bipolar Murlers.. The 'pinkies don't swear' thing is something that my sister and I always do. So we can tell when the other doesn't mean it. Anywhos, reviews would be appreciated! (:


	6. Chapter Five: To The Burrow!

A/N: So.. School.. Grade 11… Yikes.. Not as bad as I'd thought It'd be but meh.. Anyways, you'll be pleased to know I've still been writing chapters, even though I haven't been updating, and they're much longer chapters (: So yeah, enjoy!

Chapter Five

A few weeks later Amelia was sitting in Harry's room, her trunk packed with all of her robes, spell books, and of course her 7 books and dvds (1). Amelia had also gotten a ferret, it wasn't one of the animals that you were allowed, but she just had to have it. It was snow white with a brown belly and legs, it reminded her of Draco when Mad-Eye turned him into a 'bouncing' ferret. She was going to get an owl but soon found out she was highly allergic. Harry had told her they would go again to Diagon Alley with Ron and Hermione once they were at the Burrow to pick up the things that Amelia needed. That is, _if_ they went to the Burrow. Dumbledore had owled Harry telling him that he would escort the twins to the Burrow. Amelia could tell by the amount of rubbish on the floor that Harry didn't believe that Dumbledore would come. Amelia looked around the room and saw random owl feathers, apple cores and sweet wrappers littering the floor, on the bed next to her were Harry's robes and a bunch of spellbooks from his previous years. She looked to the desk and saw that there were a pile of wizard newspapers that had been delivered by owl to Harry all summer. Amelia still couldn't get over all the moving pictures. Amelia closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall

One of Harry's loud snores woke her out of her daydream. She looked over at him to see his face smushed against the cold glass of his window, as he breathed out his window fogged up. Amelia covered her mouth to quieten her giggles; she brought out her mobile phone and snapped a picture of him. He was so innocent looking when he slept, he looked so peaceful, like he didn't have a care in the world, but when he was awake he looked completely different, it was like he matured when he woke up. Especially with the recent death of his godfather, Sirius Black. Amelia pocketed her mobile and looked over to Harry's alarm clock, which struck midnight as soon as she looked to it. At the precise moment it turned 12 the streetlamp outside of Harry's window went out.

"Harry, wake up," Amelia jumped up, rushed over, and shook him awake. Harry sat up suddenly, his cheek slightly stuck to the window and his glasses crooked on his nose. He straightened his glasses and wiped the small bit of drool that was on his chin off. He and Amelia pressed their faces against the window, and squinted towards the pavement below. They could see a tall cloaked figure below, who was making his way down the Dursley's garden path. Harry jumped up; knocking his chair over, fortunately Amelia caught it before it could crash to the ground. Harry rushed over to the door but turned back to Amelia suddenly

"Could you?" he gestured towards his trunk. Amelia smiled and nodded. Harry continued on his way out the door to the stairs. Amelia sighed and looked around the room. How on Earth was she going to figure out what he needed and what he didn't? She rolled her sleeves up, blew a strand of hair that had escaped the braid that reached the middle of her back out of her face, and got to work packing Harry's trunk. After around 5 minutes of packing Amelia heard a loud_ crack_, she guessed that Kreatcher had just arrived. Aunt Petunia let out a hair-raising shriek.

_Yup, that was definitely Kreatcher, _Amelia laughed to herself. She stood from her place on the floor next to Harry's trunk, slowly walked over to the door and opened it a little while. She could hear Kreatcher's "won't, won't, won't's ". The wont's rose to a scream and she heard Harry yell back "Kreatcher, shut up!" After Harry's command, Kreatcher was silent. A few seconds later a loud _crack_ was heard and Kreatcher was on his way to the Hogwarts kitchen. Amelia turned back to Harry's trunk trying to decide what to pack next. She could hear Harry running up the stairs, and then he ran into the room.

"Hagrid will be happy that he gets to keep Buckbeak, oh sorry I mean Witherwings," she smiled at Harry, who stopped mid step, shocked. He snapped out of it almost instantly and laughed.

"I'm going to guess that that talk was in the book?" He asked, Amelia replied with a nod.

"I wish I could've seen the Dursley's faces," she laughed.

"They were pretty funny," Harry joined in on the laughing. He stopped when he noticed how tidy the room was. "I asked you to pack my trunk, not tidy my room," he said flabbergasted.

"Well I didn't really know what to pack so I decided to clean the room, to make it easier for you. I also tidied up the bottom of your trunk too. That wasn't a pretty sight," she laughed at his embarrassed expression. "We better finish, Dumbledore's waiting for us." It took them a little over ten minutes to pack everything he needed. They were about to haul their belongings down the stairs when Amelia remembered something. "Harry?" he turned to her with a "hmm?" "Did you get your invisibility cloak?" Harry groaned and turned back to get it. Amelia grabbed his arm to stop him. "I got it.," she said.

"You don't know where it is though," Harry replied. Amelia smirked and calmly walked into Harry's room, peered under his bed and pulled out the cloak. She then stuffed it into a pocket on the inside of her jacket Harry chuckled and shook his head muttering "of course." "Well we better get down there then," Harry said as he started to lug his trunk and Hedwig's cage down the stairs.

"Wait Harry," Amelia called, stopping Harry in his tracks, "how about I bring the things down and you run and tell Dumbledore we're ready."

"Uh, sure," Harry shrugged. He ran down the stairs two at a time and then proceeded to run into the sitting room. Amelia laughed at his excitement. She sighed happily and slowly took one item at a time down the stairs. Just as she was placing her ferret, she really had to name him, down Dumbledore and Harry came walking out of the sitting room. She smiled brightly and rushed over to them, embracing them both into a tight hug.

"Professor, I can't believe it! Finally, I'm meeting you. It seems like I've been waiting forever. Thank you so much sir, for this," she grinned, a tear in her eye. She stepped back and clasped her hands behind her back. He smiled down at her.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Potter," it didn't seem possible but her smile grew at being called that. Dumbledore started towards the door and paused at the trunks and owls. "We do not want to be encumbered by these just now," he said pulling out his wand. With a flick he sent them off.

"Um, professor, I was wondering if I could just go straight to the Burrow. I don't want to be a burden." He smiled and nodded his head. He extended his arm out to her; she began reaching for it before remembering the cloak. "Oh, wait a sec," she reached into her jacket and pulled out the invisibility cloak, "take this" she extended the cloak to Harry who took it with a "thanks" and placed it in his inside pocket.

"Well you'll have to wait a minute or two Harry, I'll be back shortly," Dumbledore said to Harry, who nodded his okay. Amelia hugged Harry and muttered a "see you later." She reached out her hand and placed it on Dumbledore's arm, closing her eyes she felt a tugging at her navel and she was swallowed into darkness. It felt like she was being smushed from all sides. Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped. She began gulping great lungful's of cold air. She opened her eyes and looked around, to her right there was a house, well not really a house; it was too big and crooked to be called a house, with its lights blazing through the windows. Turning back, she noticed Dumbledore gone. She ran over to the back gate, opened it with a loud creek, and slowly walked down the garden path. She approached the back door nervously. She sucked in a shaky breath, raised her arm and knocked three times. There was a sudden movement at the window.

"Who's there?" said a nervous voice, which Amelia guessed to be Mrs. Weasley's. "Declare yourself!"

"Mrs. Weasley, it's me, Amelia. Amelia Potter? Dumbledore brought me here." As she was finishing her sentence the door swung open.

"So it's true then? Hagrid was telling the truth when he said that Harry had a twin," she asked looking Amelia up and down. She stopped when she looked at Amelia's face. "You are definitely the Potter's daughter. Those eyes! And that hair!" Mrs. Weasley smiled down at Amelia, Amelia smiled back and followed Mrs. Weasley into the house. This was going to be so much fun.

A/N: It's short but I promise they'll get longer! Oh and.. URRGGG, remind me never to write in green again? Please? That was impossible to read D': Anyways hope you enjoyed, hopefully I'll type up and upload the next chappy tomorrow! Oh wait, I have rehearsal tomorrow, and then I have to study for a social test.. Great. Okay, on Friday then! :D And I just learnt that I've been spelling definitely wrong for umm, my whole life? -.- Oh well.. Until Friday!

Don't forget to R & R! Or I won't update O.o That's right, I went there! :P


	7. Chapter Six: Nice To Meet You

A/N: So I know I didn't post anything on Friday.. Heh heh. Oopsies. I have a good excuse though! I was out searching for parts to my Hallowe'en costume. I have my Gryffindor cloak, my sweater vest and blouse. Now I'm just waiting for my tie to come in the mail.. Sigh. I hope it comes fast! Anyways, there's a wee bit of a Deathly Hallows Part 2 spoiler, I'll tell you when it's coming. But if you haven't seen Part 2 yet.. Shame on yoouuu! Go watch it, now. Other than that, enjoy!

Oh, I forgot I haven't put a disclaimer on for a while sooo:

I don't own any of the characters, only Amelia, or the Harry Potter world—they belong to J.K Rowling. I make no money from this—please don't sue me; I'm only a poor newspaper deliverer who spent all my money on Harry Potter merchandise!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

"Come in and sit down dear," Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand and an old blue chair pulled out from under the table. She quietly sat down, and the chair was tucked in. Only when comfortable tucked in did she notice a young witch sitting opposite her.

"Oh, hello Tonks," Amelia smiled. Said witch had just taken a sip from the large mug between her hands when Amelia had greeted her. She chocked on the liquid and sat there in shock.

"Are you hungry dear?" Molly asked trying to break the silence. "Would you like me to fix something up?"

"Oh yes please Mrs. Weasley," Amelia smiled. Molly turned to the stove "Except," turned to look at her. "I don't really like Onion soup you see, so could I just have a bit of bread?" Molly was shocked. She and Tonks looked at each other.

"But how did you know I was getting Onion soup?" Molly asked. Realization dawned on her face. "Hagrid said something about books. Books about Harry's life at Hogwarts You have them don't you?" Amelia nodded. Molly raised her wand, and Amelia's eyes widened, was she going to hurt her or something? Threaten her to tell he what was going to happen. With a flick of her wrist a loaf of bread soared through the air and landed in front of Amelia, a knife followed it and cut a slice, which Amelia slowly took, and bit after letting out a sigh of relief and slouching down in her chair. Of course Mrs. Weasley wasn't going to hurt her; this was Mrs. Weasley: mother hen. Mrs. Weasley missed Amelia's slouching, but Tonks noticed and winked at her with a smile. Molly took a seat next to Tonks. "So you probably know what I want to ask, about what Harry's doing right now." Mrs. Weasley said.

Amelia swallowed the piece of bread she'd been chewing and nodded. "They'll persuade Professor Slughorn." Mrs. Weasley smiled at Amelia's words.

"Wonderful. Well we better get you off to bed; you look as if you're going to fall asleep just sitting there. Your trunk and owl are with Harry's in Fred and Gorge's room. I did wonder why there were two sets of things."

"Okay then. Goodbye Tonks, it was nice meeting you" Amelia smiled as she stood up and tucked in her chair.

"You too, Amelia. Goodnight," Tonks waved as Amelia ascended the stairs, following Mrs. Weasley. After reaching the second floor, Mrs. Weasley took a few turns and stopped at a door on their left.

"This is it. I hope you have a good sleep. Do excuse all the boxes though. Good night dear." Mrs. Weasley turned and started making her way back to the stairs.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. Oh and could you give Mr. Weasley my congratulations on the promotion?" Molly turned back with a smile and nodded. "Goodnight Mrs. Weasley," with that she turned into the room and closed the door behind her. Her mouth opened wide with a yawn and her eyes watered with those weird yawn tears. She stretched out, and heard as well as felt her joints pop. She rubbed at her eyes and made her way over to the bed. Hedwig hooted from her perch atop of the large wardrobe, Amelia's ferret sat in his cage, snoring away. Amelia swiftly changed into her pyjamas and crawled into the bed on the left. She felt herself falling asleep before her head had even hit the pillow, she hadn't realised how tired she was until now. She was asleep instantly. What felt like minutes later to Amelia she awoke to the sound of the door opening.

"Goodnight Mrs. Weasley," she heard Harry say before closing the door. She sat up at the same time that Harry turned around. "Sorry did I wake you up?" Harry apologised.

"It's okay, at least I was asleep. I didn't think I was gonna manage to fall asleep in all this excitement," Amelia shrugged. Hedwig hooted happily at the twins, before flying out the window, probably to hunt. "I guess she was waiting to see you before she left"

"Probably," Harry paused. "Hey Amelia," he said as he crawled into the bed on the other side of the room, he lent on his hand. "Is he going to be a good teacher?" Harry asked.

"Assuming you're talking about Professor Slughorn, then I'd have to say yes." Harry nodded at Amelia's response. Amelia lay back down, Harry went to do the same but Amelia stopped him. "There's a Puking Pastille in your pillow. Goodnight Harry." Harry stuck his hand into the pillow case and pulled out the purple and orange sweet. He laughed softly, threw the sweet on the floor, rolled over and fell asleep instantly. Amelia fell asleep shortly after hearing her brother's breathing change. The next time she woke up she heard three voices, one was Harry's, and the other two were a boy's and a girl's.

"He looks a bit like a walrus and he used to be head of Slytherin," Harry said. Amelia yawned silently and sat up, nobody noticed her. The other two voices belonged to Hermione and Ron. "Something wrong Hermione?" she heard Harry ask. Hermione was looking at Harry like she was expecting him to tell them something more, but she hastily rearranged her features into an unconvincing smile.

"That smile looks more like you have gas. Not a very pretty smile," Amelia said stretching. Only after she'd said this did Hermione and Ron turn to her. "Good morning Ron, Hermione, nice to meet you. I'm Amelia Potter," she held out her hand. They both just stared at her. "It's quite rude to stare at people like they've grown a second head," at this statement Hermione and Ron turned to Harry.

"So you were telling the truth in that letter you owled me last week?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I was, you think I'd lie about something like that?" Harry laughed. Hermione looked to Amelia with a smile. She took Amelia's hand and shook it.

"In that case, hi. I hope we become good friends." Amelia combed her fingers through her hair as she climbed out of the covers and sat Indian style.

"I know we'll be good friends," Amelia laughed. "Us too," she said turning to Ron. He smiled back at her. "Well," she started standing up, "I'm going to go change." Amelia opened up her trunk and rummaged around for something to wear. After pulling out a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans, she left the room and set off to find a bathroom.

She'd looked in two doors so far, a closet and a bedroom was all she'd found. Just before she opened the door to the third room someone started up the stairs behind her. She turned to see Fleur carrying a tray of food, followed by Mrs. Weasley, making her way to the room that she and Harry shared. "Fleur," Amelia called. Fleur and Mrs. Weasley both turned to Amelia's call. "Congrats on the wedding," she smiled. Minus the whole Death Eater part it was going to be a good wedding.

"Oh why thank you young lady. May I presume 'zat you are 'ze Amelia Potter 'zat Molly 'as been talking about all morning?" Fleur questioned.

_Yikes_, Amelia thought, _what's up with the sickly sweet voice and pretend smile? What did I ever do to her? _She started to grimace but quickly stopped herself and smiled sweetly. "Yes, that would be me. I've heard such wonderful things about you Miss Delecour." She politely nodded towards Fleur, who nodded back and continue on her way through the door.

" 'Arry, 'eet 'as been too long!" she said as she glided into the room. Amelia stuck out her tongue at where Fleur had previously stood. She heard Mrs. Weasley chuckle and looked over to see her smiling. Amelia returned the smile and the two went their separate ways. The door in front of her was in fact the bathroom. After she'd changed, and fixed her hair into a high ponytail, Amelia took her pjs back to the room she and Harry shared to find the Golden Trio gone. She could hear Hermione telling everyone that she'd definitely failed her O.W.L 's. Amelia chuckled to herself and after putting her pyjamas on the bed, made her way down the crooked stairs. As she descended the stairs she looked at all the moving pictures of the Weasley's that hung framed on the wall. Every Weasley in every picture was smiling, smiling, and acting like a family. She'd only ever read and watched families like this on the tele. And of course she'd never lived it. The Murler's had only just started treating her like a daughter. They had a few pictures of them together on the mantel piece in the sitting room, but they all looked terribly serious. There was no family love in them. Amelia sniffled and just stood there looking at them, her eyes welling up with happy tears. Her stomach ruined her little happy moment with a larger growl. She groaned and made her way down the rest of the stairs, embarrassed that she'd gotten teary eyed over something like that. She realised she hadn't eaten anything but a slice of bread last night in the last 24 hours. She'd been too excited and nervous to manage anything.

When she reached the kitchen she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushing over to the window, awaiting the owls that carried their O.W.L results to reach them. As she sat down at the table, Mrs. Weasley brought over a plate filled with bacon, pancakes, toast and eggs. She said her thanks and started on the food, making sure to not accidently pick up the eggs, she couldn't stand them. As she ate she watched as Mrs. Weasley opened up the window and three owls flew into the room. They all landed in a line on the table in front of her, with their right legs extended. She tuned everyone out as she finished her food; she already knew their results anyways. What were her grades going to be like? Would she fail miserably, barely be scrapping by, or would she be an average student? She hoped she'd be good in Potions class, being the top of her Chemistry class in her Muggle schools. Defense Against the Dark Arts should be easy too. She'd memorized both the books and DVD battles of Harry's. She'd memorized a lot of the spells and things that would help her. If she could concentrate that was. With Snape being the Professor and all. She wasn't scared, she was excited. Reading about his ***Deathly Hallows Part 2 spoilers* **memories that he'd given to Harry, only made her love him more. She's always liked his character the most; she could always tell that there was something underneath his mean act. When she'd first read about his death, she'd bawled like a baby, then she hadn't been able to get to sleep all night, with the Prince's Tale playing through her head. ***End of spoilers* **She'd been a wreck the next day at school; she'd even fallen asleep during her choral class, in the middle of learning a new song. She'd been sent home after that, and had slept very little that night. She still had nightmares of those memories now and then. She wondered how she was going to react to seeing the man alive. Hopefully she wouldn't embarrass herself too bad. She was dreading the moment, but was also giddy with joy. She shook her head in amusement and tuned back into the conversation around her, just in time to hear Ron asking if there were any sausages left.

She looked up at Harry and smiled sadly, remembering that he hadn't gotten a high enough grade to become an auror. At least his Potions grade would be good this year, thanks to a little book belonging to one Half-Blood Prince.

* * *

><p>AN: Sooo yup, that's it. It seemed longer in my notebook, but it's quite short here.. Oh well, the next ones are definitely longer (: Hope you enjoyed. R&R and I shall love you forever.


	8. Chapter Seven: Family & Destiny

A/N: Hello readers. So from now on, I'll probably update a chapter a week, hopefully. If I don't, I'm sorry. I'm just so lazy! Typing it up is so boring..

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

Amelia spent her next few weeks within the confines of the Burrow's garden. She spent most of her days sitting in the orchard watching the others play two-a-side Quidditch. Ron had offered to teach her, she'd accepted thinking that she'd be absolute rubbish. But as soon as she'd gotten on the broom she'd whizzed off and no one could stop her. She was a natural on a broom, almost as good as Harry. But because there were no extra brooms she opted to sit and watch. One night while the Golden Trio and Ginny were playing Quidditch, Amelia decided to sit inside and read a book. She was sitting in the sitting room with her legs tucked under her in an overstuffed seat reading _The Prisoner of Azkaban_ when Mr. Weasley had come in and said that he had something important that he had to tell her. She'd marked her place with her bookmark – she never dog-eared her books – and put the book down on the table beside her. She then turned her attention to Mr. Weasley, who was smiling at her.

"I've known this for a while now, I've just wanted to check and make sure it was true before I told you," he started. Amelia just looked at him confused, there was nothing important supposed to happen anytime soon, at least that's what the book said. "Well," he continued "while Harry's Godfather was Sirius, I found out that Lily and James also appointed you a Godfather." Amelia's mouth stretched out into a huge smile.

"Really?" she beamed. A Godfather! So she actually did have someone other than Harry who was family. "Who, who, who?" she asked, bouncing on the edge of her seat, barely able to contain her excitement.

"You bet your Muggle socks you do," Arthur smiled at her excitement, "our dear friend Lupin. Your mother and father made sure not to leave you out when you disappeared, just in case. He'll be over for yours and Harry's sixteenth, what a great birthday present; meeting your Godfather for the very first time!" he smiled as she jumped up and hugged him.

"Seriously? Remus is _my _Godfather?" she asked unbelievably. At his nod she smiled even brighter. "That is so cool! I've got to tell Harry! Thank you Mr. Weasley," she raced off and stopped Harry's game to share her good news with him. He seemed equally excited for her.

The day of her birthday she woke up, and wanted the day to go by as fast as possible, so she could finally meet Remus. It was thirty minutes before everyone arrived, and Amelia had already spent tons of time trying to decide what to wear; it wasn't every day that one met an unknown Godfather for the first time. She had tons of dresses laid out over hers and Harry's beds. Hermione and Ginny were with her helping her narrow it down when Mrs. Weasley came in and said that Arthur had gone to the Murlers house to see if they had anything for Amelia, and he'd returned with a present in tow. Amelia had taken the package and placed it on the bed. She had carefully torn the yellow paper from the box, then opened it to find it filled with more yellow tissue paper. She searched through the paper to find a yellow summer dress inside. "It's perfect!" she called out shooing everyone but Hermione and Ginny out of the room. She quickly pulled the dress on and looked into the looking glass that hung on the wardrobe door. She beamed and spun around, her dress flying out around her. Ginny and Hermione had then teamed up to work on her hair and makeup. The finished result was simple yet pretty; they had created a few plaits either side of her face and pulled them back and secured them with a yellow flower clip, the rest of her hair hung down in its natural waves. They had put a small glamor charm on her, so her makeup looked natural.

The three girls after admiring their work ran down the stairs to wait for Remus – and the other guests. Everyone was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, and when she reached the bottom she received compliments on her dress, Ron had even jokingly given her a wolf whistle; she gave him a playful punch in return. "Five minutes, "she said to no one in particular looking at the magical clock on the wall. She heard a laugh and looked over to find the Trio watching her pace back and forth.

"A little nervous, are we?" Ron laughed.

"Of course she is Ronald," Hermione smiled, "she's never had a proper family before. This is new for her."

"That it is Hermon," Amelia replied. Hermione rolled her eyes at the name Amelia had been calling her for the last few days. The four of them laughed. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Amelia whipped her head around, her hair flying in her face, she watched Mr. Weasley answer the door. Lupin stepped into the house, his eyes searching. Amelia was thrown off for a second; the book described him as looking gaunt, grim, and graying, with ragged robes. But the Lupin before her was healthy looking, and had a glow to him. His hair was neatly combed and had a streak of grey, but only a small amount. His robes also looked new and clean. She slowly started towards him and the movement caught his eye. He looked over and smiled a wolfish looking grin, Amelia returned the smile and ran over to hug him. The two new found family members embraced. She felt the tears slowly well up in her eyes, she shut them tight as they spilt over, she felt a sob starting. _Family, I have family. People who want me around. _She cried her tears of joy. All the emotions that she'd been holding in spilt over. She didn't know how long she stood there, but Remus had been soothing her the whole time, his eyes watering too, also from joy; he hadn't realized how much this meant to the girl. It felt weird to have someone wanting to meet him this excited and emotional. He was also happy to finally have some family. Slowly her crying stopped and she stepped out of his embrace, wiping her eyes with a sniff and a laugh.

"Sorry," she said, "don't know what came over me."

"No worries dear," he smiled at her bringing out a handkerchief from his pocket and offering it to her. She took it with a sniffled thanks.

"Come on then you lot. I've cooked up a birthday feast and everyone's just standing there letting it get cold," Mrs. Weasley shooed everyone to the table. Harry and Amelia sat next to each other, Ron on Harry's right, and Remus on Amelia's left.

"A toast," Mr. Weasley spoke raising his glass, "to family."

"To family," everyone repeated back. Amelia took Harry's hand and squeezed it; he returned it, a smile on his lips. Amelia and Lupin spent the rest of the meal chatting, Lupin had been told by Mr. Weasley about the books Amelia had and asked about them. Amelia noticed that throughout the meal Remus and Tonks kept looking at each other a little longer than most people did, and they kept sharing little smiles. Amelia smiled to herself. After everyone had, had their filling and had helped clear up they all crowded into the sitting room. Amelia sat next to Remus on the couch. He pulled out a small red box with a golden bow on top and handed it to her.

"I thought that I should give you something but didn't know what, so Tonks helped me decide. So this is from both of us." She took it, and pulled the ribbon, causing it to magically untie itself and land neatly in her lap. She pulled off the lid and found inside a necklace nestled in tissue paper. There was a small moon charm on the chain; it glittered in the light as she moved it around. "It's magically enchanted to change with the moon, thought it'd remind you of me.." he trailed off rubbing the back of his head.

"It's beautiful, thank you," she said not being able to tear her eyes away from it. "Will you help me put it on please?" she asked turning her back to him and handing the necklace to him. She pulled her hair out of the way as he clasped the necklace around her neck. "Thanks," she said turning back around. She lifted her left hand up to touch the moon around her neck. Lupin looked curiously at her hand.

"Amelia, what's that on your finger?" he asked pointing to her ring finger, were a black ring lay. "It looks as if it's made of.. of ashes." Amelia sighed and placed her hands on her lap.

"Well it's a ring of course. I loathe the thing, it discomforts me."

"Take it off then," he said.

"I wish it were that easy. I would have already if I could. No matter what I try, it doesn't come off. It's been on my finger as long as I can remember. It grows with my finger. Doctors have even tried surgically removing it, but it's impossible," she ran her finger over the ring. As she finished talking Mr. Weasley walked back into the sitting room with an envelope. He walked towards her and hander it to her.

"I forgot to give this to you earlier. It's from the Murlers." She took the envelope, opened it up and unfolded the letter. It read:

"_Dear Amelia,_

_ Happy Birthday, dear. We cannot believe that you are already sixteen, my how time flies. That wonderful Mr. Weasley has told us of a Godfather of yours, Remus Lupin was it? We're so happy for you, love. But that isn't the reason for which we write._

_You see when you were just a wee little girl, we took you to a fair. And at this fair we went to a physic reading, for fun. The woman there said you were a special soul and said you were destined to do great things, and on this journey you would need something. She then pulled out the ring you wear and placed it on your finger. She then said:_

'_A ring made of ashes awaits for true love,_

_Shall save you yours true from above,_

_When true love is found it shall wither away,_

_To a beautiful band that until one day,_

_When true love is returned in a matter of eight,_

_For the rest of your life you shall live a great fate.'_

_After that she turned on the spot and disappeared with a pop! We thought you old enough to know, and maybe someone of the magical world can help you out? Feel free to write back, and tell your brother 'Happy Birthday' for us. Say hello to Mr. Lupin for us too._

_Mum, and Dad."_

"How odd," she murmured.

"What is it?" Harry asked. She repeated, what her parents had told her.

"The Sarnevesht Ring," everyone looked towards Hermione. "I read about them in the Hogwarts library," Amelia sat forward in her seat. "The Sarnevesht Ring, originated in Persia, and was used by powerful witches when it was obvious that a person was destined to be with one person. It helps you find that person, it gives you a sign. Unless it's true love then a relationship won't work for you," Amelia's eyes were wide as she sat back in her seat.

"So I have a 'destined' partner?" she asked turning to Hermione.

"Yep, they're only given out if the person will definitely find their partner, and if the pairing is for the best," she explained. "So you should be proud to wear it, Amelia."

"I guess it is kinda cool. Sounds like a romance novel, one true love. Hmm.." Amelia trailed off, smiling as she ran her finger over the ring. She thought of all the possible 'true loves' she could have. Would it be Draco? The ring gave a slight glow and pulse, Amelia didn't take any notice of it. Some unknown student? A Professor? At that thought it began to glow a little bit more, but she didn't think anything of it; it was probably just the light. She grabbed her glass of pumpkin juice that was sitting on the table next to her, and started drinking. She could hear the others continuing conversation around her, but didn't really hear what they were saying, too caught up in her thoughts. What if it was Professor Snape? The little rhyme thing said about saving someone from above. Maybe it was talking about saving someone from death. She felt her finger warming and there was a bright glow from the ring. She did a double take and spat out the Pumpkin juice she'd just sipped. "What? Seriously?" she squeaked.

"Amelia? What's wrong Amelia? And why is the ring glowing?" Lupin asked taking her left hand, he quickly let it go after his finger came into contact with the hot ring. "Amelia, the ring! It's burning up! How can you stand that temperature?" Amelia wasn't listening, she was sitting there in shock.

"She knows who it is! Who the poem is about!" Hermione said with a gasp. "Amelia do tell who it is. Amelia?" Amelia lifted her hand with a gasp of her own, her mouth agape. For in the doorway stood one Severus Snape.

"Snape," Amelia whispered.

"Snape?" everyone all but yelled at once. Remus followed her eyes to the doorway and noticed the man there.

"It seems that our dear Amelia was only trying to tell us that Professor Snape is here," everyone turned towards Snape.

"Evening Remus, everyone," he nodded his head in greeting. There were murmured hello's and good evening's back. "It seems as if the headmaster did not inform you that I would be arriving here, tonight," everyone looked at him confused. "Obviously not," he paused, "I was sent to tell the Potter twins congratulations for reaching the age of sixteen from Albus. You see he is extremely busy and couldn't find time in his busy schedule to make it here. He wished to give you these," he pulled two small cloth bags from his robes and held them out. Amelia and Harry stood up, shared a look of confusion and made their way over towards the man in black. They both stretched their hands out to take the bag that the Potions master held out towards them; Amelia making sure not to let their fingers touch. Looking up into his face, she realized that she hadn't introduced herself and probably should if she didn't want to seem rude. She reached her hand out and he did the same, though after delay for wizards did not shake hands, it was a Muggle thing. A shock raced through their hands, not a painful shock, a small tingle was all.

"Pleasure to finally meet you Sev-" she caught herself, "Snape, Professor Snape. I'm Amelia Potter," she said slowly shaking his hand.

"Yes, pleasures all mine," he replied in replied in that voice that sent shivers down Amelia's spine. Her face flustered and she hastily retreated back to her seat on the couch next to Remus. _His eyes, _she thought to herself, _they're so dark; _pure black, with a few flecks of reddish brown here and there. And she had expected to see them filled with disgust or hatred, but they weren't, quite the opposite actually. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was definitely something there. Seeing everyone looking at her, she pulled the drawstring and peeked inside the cloth bag. There was a long rectangle box inside, which she carefully pulled out, recognizing it at once to be Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean.

"Awesome!" she said with a grin, opening the box. "I've wanted to try these things ever since I read about them!" She picked one out of the box and slowly paced it in her mouth. She chewed slowly, waiting for a horrid taste to arise. She half grimaced. "Soap," she said, everyone but the man in the doorway laughed. But she did notice a hint of a smile appear on his lips. She finished the jelly bean and packed the box away, wanting the candy to last. Trying to get the remaining pieces of jelly bean from her teeth with her tongue she looked at Harry. Who was looking through his assortment of different Wizard sweets.

"Severus, why don't you come in and have a sit down, maybe a drink?" Mrs. Weasley asked standing up and making her way over to the kitchen. Amelia looked up from her bag to find him looking at her.

"No thank you Molly, I came here only to deliver the gifts. I dare not overstay for Albus will want to know how his gifts were received. There's also," he glanced at the ring on her hand and moved his fingers of the hand that had been shocked, "other things he needs to be informed of." He bowed his head in farewell, and with a whirl of his cloak he had left the room.

"Well that was odd," Mrs. Weasley said taking her seat once again. "I wonder why Albus couldn't make it, probably Hogwarts things, getting the school ready and all." She looked over to Amelia, "you still need a few things right?" Amelia nodded. Mrs. Weasley turned to the other four children, "and you lot need a few things too. We'll head on over to Diagon Alley soon."

"Well I should be off," Remus said standing up. Amelia also stood and hugged him. "See you soon dear. Take care of yourself."

"You too Remus," she replied taking a step back. "You too Tonks," she smiled. Tonks nodded back.

"Right then, off to bed with the lot of you!" Mrs. Weasley said ushering them to the stairs. Amelia grabbed her jelly beans with a sigh and made her way over to the stairs with Harry. She quickly turned around, ran back over to Remus, and reaching up on her tippy toes gave his cheek a peck. They both smiled and Amelia rushed back over to where Harry waited. They climbed up the stairs with Mrs. Weasley calling up behind them to 'not muck about.'

"What a day," Harry commented climbing into his bed.

"Mhm," she replied as she laid her necklace down on the bedside table. She crawled into bed and laid on her stomach, looking out the window at the moon.

"Hey Amelia? Why did your ring glow earlier?" he asked laying on his back with his hands behind his head.

"No clue Harry," she lied, "Good night Harry."

"Night," he replied. The last thing Amelia remembered seeing was the two moons, the smaller of the two on the table glowing softly.

* * *

><p>AN: I hate typing. It's so harrrddd. D: And I constantly change things that I've written. So this is much longer than in the notebook. As you can probably tell, I'm basing the story off of the book, but as I go on I may leave some bits out and go with how the movies are. Ow my elbow just cracked.. Anyway, I was thinking of renaming the story, because at first I thought I was so original with the name, but I've learnt that it's a really popular story title. So if you have a suggestion let me know! (: Oh and "sarnevesht" is the Persian word for destiny. Thanks Shar for the suggestion (; So let me know how you liked it in a review! It would be greatly appreciated, thanks! (:


	9. Chapter Eight: Terry MacDonald?

A/N Hey again, it's been a while I know. And I'm super sorry guys! Life's been pretty hectic lately.. So here's a short little filler chapter. It's really random, and not my best work, but it was needed! _**There's an important note down the bottom so please read!**_ I also finally bought myself the Half-Blood Prince book so I can write faster now :) Expect faster updates, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

Amelia woke up in a room that was definitely not Fred and George's. For one it was pink, and secondly there were posters of all the Harry Potter characters covering almost all of the walls. She slowly got out of the heavily quilted bed confused, and walked over to the looking glass on the opposite wall. The girl that looked back at her was not Amelia Murler Potter; the girl staring back at her had large brown eyes and black hair that was cut into a pixie cut. As her eyes widened she was suddenly hit with a lifetime of information. Terry MacDonald, her name was Terry MacDonald, but she was also Amelia Potter. She had three siblings, Louraine, Charlie, and Teddy.

She looked to her left, there was a laptop sitting on a desk. She rushed over and opened it; it turned on to a Facebook page. Terry MacDonald, born September14th 1995, attended Bloomswell High, Sussex England and Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. How could she put something like that on a Muggle website? She was exposing wizardry!

"What the?" Amelia/Terry muttered. Then suddenly it hit her, it was a joke. In this world Harry Potter was a well-known series of books and movies, written by J.K. Rowling. So in this world every Muggle knew who Harry was but Harry and the Wizarding world didn't exist. Amelia/Terry sat down on the pink swivel chair that was at the desk and scrolled down the info page. Almost all of the likes and groups she had were Harry Potter based. She read threw a few of them. " 'The Boy Who Lived and Changed Our Lives', 'The 7 HP books are my 7 horcruxes, without them i wouldn't have a life', 'Books come and go but Harry Potter stays with you forever', 'A Very Potter Musical and Sequel' " she read aloud a few. She didn't know how but she knew that A Very Potter were her favorite musicals, and that she could basically recite the plays by heart. She had all the songs on her iPod. Her iPod? She opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out an iPod touch in a Harry Potter casing. Amelia had never had an iPod, let alone used one, but Terry had. She pressed the orange music icon and scrolled down to the artist Starkid and looked through all the songs and knew every one of them. She went back and scrolled down to the band Ministry of Magic, her favorite song by them was 'The Bravest Man I Ever Knew.'

"It's about Professor Snape," Amelia said. She turned the screen off and relooped the headphones around it. She closed the lid of the laptop and it suddenly duplicated itself. "What on earth?" she whispered. There was a Slytherin shoulder bag on the ground with a chibi Snape keychain which she picked up, it too duplicating itself. She placed the duplicate laptop in the duplicate bag. She picked up the iPod again and it did the same thing, so in the bag it went. "It's not really stealing," she reassured herself, "there's two of everything." She quickly threw on a pair of jeans that were slung over the back of the pink chair, and put a black leather jacket over the shirt she was wearing, once again both duplicating. Placing the bag over her shoulder, she left the Harry Potter obsessed bedroom. She stopped dead in her tracks, it was the Burrow. Outside the door was the corridor that was outside Fred and George's room. The wall was covered in the moving family photos. She stepped back into the room of Terry MacDonald. "Well seeing as it all duplicates itself.." she said to herself. Knowing that the left half of the cupboard was filled with Harry Potter T-shirts she went to that first. She took all of the colored shirts, watched as they all appeared back on the hanger, and stuffed them into the bag. She also grabbed the laptop and iPod charger that were sitting on the floor and desk. As she walked back to the door she looked into the looking glass.

"I still look like Terry," she said to herself. "Maybe Molly will be able to do something for me," she mumbled. "I'll look like me in no time, hopefully." Next to the looking glass were two posters, one of a shirtless blond and one of a half shirtless dark haired man. "Draco and Severus," she laughed. The Terry half of her spoke up "No, it's Tom Felton and Alan Rickman," she argued. "It's still funny though," she replied to herself. Amelia stretched out her arms and slowly pulled the posters from the wall making sure not to rip them. She folded them carefully and placed them in the side pocket of the bag. Amelia had one last look around the room. Her eyes stopped on a plush that sat on the end of the bed. "Oh my Merlin, I am so taking that." A Severus Snape plush, it was a Severus freaking Snape plush. She all but ran over to it and grabbed it with a huge smile on her face. It looked familiar so she waited for the Terry half of her to be told the answer. Terry hesitated before supplying the answer; Terry had sewn together a replica of the Snape from Potter Puppet Pals. Amelia thought it sounded stupid until little snippets of the videos flashed through her head. She smiled as she placed the plush in her bag. Not bothering to zip up the bag she made her way out into the Weasley's corridor. She closed the door to Terry's room behind her and opened it back up and stepped back into Fred and George's room. She sighed in relief and walked over to the bed she occupied. As she passed the looking glass she saw her features return to normal.

"Amelia? Guys I found her!" Ron all but yelled running into the room. "Where the bloody hell have you been?" he said turning her around and griping her arms. "Harry woke up and you were gone! We've had everyone searching all morning!" he said to the wide eyed girl. As he was releasing her arms Harry rushed into the room followed by Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Harry ran over and hugged her.

"We thought you'd been kidnapped or something!" Harry said. He released her and stepped back.

"I was gone for like 10 minutes Harry. I woke up at 8:00 and it's like 8:09 or something." Everyone stared at her like she had three heads.

"Its 1 o'clock Amelia, 1 p.m." Harry said holding out his arm to her showing her his wristwatch.

"Seriously? First I wake up in a different room looking and feeling like a completely different person, for 10 minutes I'm in this room, then I return to find it's been 5 hours? That's so messed up," she plopped down onto the bed and put her head in her hands. "I'm going crazy." Silence followed her outburst. It was broken when Harry said:

"You what?" she looked up to 5 confused faces. She sighed and began to tell her story.

"I've read about things like this, it's only happened a few times, I thought it was all made up," Hermione said sitting on the end of the bed. "If there are two people in two different worlds that are so similar they could be the same person then there's a chance that those two people can get stuck bonded together. Their existence can get overlapped, and with the magic you have it doubled the chances. You're lucky you got back; it's rare that someone can, that's why there are only a few recorded instances of this happening. You have to have a really strong connection to your real world, a reason to stay."

"You mean I could've been stuck as Terry MacDonald forever?" Hermione nodded. "While I admit she had an amazing collection of Harry Potter stuff, living without magic now would have been terrible." The others agreed with nods of their heads and a grunt from Ron. Mrs. Weasley got up and left saying something about cooking some lunch.

"What's in the bag?" Ginny asked sitting on Amelia's other side and taking the bag. She opened it and started pulling stuff out. She laid everything out on the bed with a confused look, a look that turned to slight disgust at the Snape plush. Everyone left in the room crowded around the stuff. "Where'd you get all this Muggle stuff? And this," she said picking up the Snape with her forefinger and thumb.

"Well it was in Terry's room.." Amelia started. "It all duplicated itself when I touched it, I couldn't have left two of everything in there, it would've looked strange. It's not stealing is it?" she asked with a worried look.

"Well seeing as there was two of everything, I'd say no," Hermione answered. "But why would you take that?" She asked pointing to the Snape plush with a wrinkled nose. Amelia picked it up and placed it in her lap.

"There's more to him than you know," she defended. "He's not all bad. He's dreamed, loved, hoped and had his heart broken. He _is_ human you know," she finished in a half mumble half whisper. Harry and Ron both snorted.

"What drugs are you on? Severus Snape is and always will be, the bad guy." She looked up at her brother making eye contact.

"You think whatever you think Harry Potter," she said. Harry sighed and walked out the room with Ron muttering about drugged jelly beans. Amelia sighed and turned towards Ginny, where she had heard a rustling noise. She saw Ginny with an unfolded poster in her hands, her mouth agape.

"What. The. Hell?" She said her eyes not leaving the paper. "Why do you have a poster of Draco Malfoy shirtless? It's a yummy sight but still!" Amelia felt color flooding to her cheeks. Unfortunately Ginny looked up just in time to see this. "What on earth have you been doing with Draco Malfoy?" she all but yelled. Hermione took the poster from her hands and looked at it in what looked to be an approving way. Even Hermione Granger best friend of Harry Potter found a shirtless Draco good looking.

"It's not what you think!" Amelia looked down and saw the other poster was still safely hidden in the pocket. She grabbed the bag and pulled it towards herself, but not before Ginny saw the poster. "Oh Merlin no," Amelia said as Ginny all but tackled her to get the poster out. Amelia knew that Ginny would eventually get it so she didn't put up much of a fight.

"Who's this?" Ginny said after unfolding it and laying it on the bed so Hermione, who had folded the other poster back up, could see it too. "He kind of looks like.. like.. Professor Snape?" Ginny turned her head to the side like a confused dog would do. Hermione leant closer to the poster.

"It can't possibly be Professor Snape. For one the man here has a partial beard and short brown hair. Plus he's wearing a white shirt, with a few buttons undone, and Snape doesn't wear anything but black. It's almost as if those clothes were jinxed and are now stuck on him." Amelia took the poster and put it in her lap. Before her little 10 minute/5 hour adventure she wouldn't have known who Alan Rickman was, put now she did and she loved the man. Not in a relationship way, but a celebrity way. She also knew that he was in other things other than Harry Potter, not as good but he was still there.

"Well technically it's not Professor Snape or Draco Malfoy, it's the guys who play them in the Harry Potter movies." Hermione and Ginny just sat there and looked at her. "From that Terry MacDonald world. Where none of this exists, but everyone knows about it."

"And you took this poster why?" Ginny asked. Amelia replied with a shrug. "What are you gonna do with it?"

"Not sure, put them on my wall?" Ginny laughed and took the poster folding it up and putting it back.

"You are so weird," Hermione said with a laugh as she and Ginny helped her put the Muggle stuff away. "Could you show us any of this Harry Potter stuff from that other world?" Hermione asked.

"I guess so. I'll just have to make sure not to give anything away," Amelia replied reaching over and grabbing the laptop. It worked in the Burrow and was even connected to the wifi that was in Terry's room. It was still connected to that worlds internet so she could show them everything. Fortunately Terry had a solar powered charger for the laptop, and seeing as the Burrow didn't have any outlets the girls stuck it by the window and continued their browsing. The girls laughing and no longer questioning Amelia's sanity spent the next few hours being girls. In other words they drooled over actors.

* * *

><p>AN: See? Very random. I know. It's one of those "What the Merlin's baggy Y-fronts" chapters. Oh and I changed something back in chapter five; instead of an owl, Amelia now has a pet ferret. I thought it'd give me something to write about in later chapters, with the whole Draco ferret thing.. Yeah..

Another thing, I can't come up with a name for the ferret so any ideas are welcome and encouraged! One more thing you can help with is T-shirt slogan ideas. I know there are tons of funny Harry Potter related T-shirts, and I have a little list of T-shirt ideas but if you have a funny one let me know and I'll put it in! :)

Also, all the pages mentioned are actual Facebook pages, go like them! I would've put more pages in cause I have tons of them but I didn't wanna be sitting here typing them all out.. That would take forever!

Hope you enjoyed, leave me a review letting me know what you think. New update out soon :)


	10. Chapter Nine: Save a Broom

A/N: I'm baaacckkk! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, the only excuse I have is school. And now thanks to Spring Break, I can update! :D Not much really to say... So on with the show! Uhm... Story!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

A few days later Amelia was ruddily awakened when Ginny jumped onto her bed and began yelling about getting her 'lazy arse out of bed already', because they were going to Diagon Alley. At the mention of Diagon Alley, Amelia shot up.

"What time is it?" she said rushing over to the cupboard where she and Harry had eventually put a few of their things.

"Um, around 8:45" Ginny said calmly trying to supress laughs at Amelia's hair, which currently resembled a hastily made nest. Amelia shot around looking shocked, her green shirt that read 'Save a Broom, Ride a Malfoy!' half on.

"What!" she half screeched pulling the shirt on all the way. "The ministry cars get here at 9, Ginny!" Ginny rolled her eyes as she turned around on the bed to face the wall for Amelia to finish changing. "You've given me 15 minutes to get ready! You can turn back around now." Ginny turned back around. She grabbed Amelia's hairbrush and made her way to Amelia, she then proceeded to brush the rat's nest that was Amelia's hair.

"Technically you have 9 minutes. Its 8:51" Ginny tried pulling the brush through Amelia's hair. "What the crap did you do in your sleep? Sleepwalk downstairs for a midnight snack and put honey in your hair? Stop moving; you're making it worse!" Hermione walked in to the strange scene, and a shrieked: "I seriously think your hair is eating this brush! Only 7 minutes left!" Hermione laughed which caused the two girls to turn to her.

"Come here, let me do it," she said pulling her wand out of her pocket. She took hold of the hairbrush handle and tapped her wand against it. The brush pulled itself out with a moan of pain from Amelia. Hermione then cast another spell, causing Amelia's hair to untangle itself and lay down her back in its natural soft waves. Ginny then cast a small glam charm giving Amelia's skin a warm glow and a small amount of makeup to appear. Amelia brushed the non-existent dirt off of her white jeans. She then left the room and walked down to the bathroom where she proceeded to brush her teeth.

"Girls hurry up. They'll be here any minute now!" Mrs. Weasley called up. The three girls hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was putting the food that hadn't been eaten – the very small amount of it – in the Muggle refrigerator that Arthur had fixed up. Amelia ran over and grabbed a few strips of bacon off a plate that Mrs. Weasley held. She began snacking on a piece as she followed Hermione and Ginny to the door. As she was walking out the door she grabbed her bag off of the hook next to the door and slung it over her shoulder. Ron and Harry were already outside with everyone else. As she approached them a few black cars appeared, Harry broke off a piece of the bacon with a grin as he climbed into one of the cars, Amelia following.

"I'm so excited," Amelia said between chews. "My first Hogwarts robes!" Harry laughed at her excitement. His face fell when he noticed what she was wearing.

"Um, Amelia. What's up with the shirt?" He asked wrinkling his nose. "And you're in silver and green, Slytherin colors." Amelia looked down and gasped, she hadn't been paying attention to what she put on, but now it was too late to turn around.

"Well," she started with a sigh, "it's one of the shirts from Terry, and I thought it was funny when I first grabbed it the other day, and obviously no one else thinks it's funny... Crap! We're going to Diagon Alley... Where there are tons of witches and wizards. Great first impression. I probably should've paid attention to what shirt I was grabbing this morning." The rest of the trip consisted of everyone laughing at Amelia's pouting, and attempts to persuade Ginny or Harry to lend her their jackets.

They arrived in Charring Cross Road not long after. They stopped outside a building that Amelia had never seen before. Nestled between a book shop and a music shop that Amelia recognized as the shop where she'd gotten her first musical instruments, she'd been back many times.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute," she said climbing out of the car behind Harry. "You don't mean to tell me that this is the Leaky Cauldron? I've been in that music shop countless times and I never knew that the magic world was right there? I am so stupid..." She trailed off looking around at all the bemused faces around her with a pout. As they made their way into the building she shook her head in amusement.

"Hello 'Arry," a deep voice spoke from their right.

"Hagrid? You're our security?" Harry asked as Hagrid made his way over to them.

"Well the Ministry was gonna send a bunch o' them Aurors, but Dumbledore told 'em that I was capable of doing the job just fine," as he spoke the group made their way over to the back door of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Wait!" a voice called out behind them. They turned to the voice. It was Tom the bartender. "Is that who I think it is? So the rumors flying around are true?" he said looking directly at Amelia. "Miss Amelia Potter?" The bar was quite so at the name it seemed as if every witch and wizard in the room turned to her. As if by magic everyone seemed to rush over to her. Harry disappeared from view as she was swallowed into the crowd of the many magical people. All she could hear was various 'welcome backs'. She felt various tugs from everyone surrounding her; all trying to make sure that she was real. She closed her eyes; she'd never been good with small cramped spaces, and this was definitely a small space. Luckily Harry knew of her discomfort and quickly came to her rescue.

"Sorry folks, we're busy getting supplies and such. Must be going." He said grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the crowd. He rushed her out the door to a brick wall that was slowly turning into an archway thanks to Mr. Weasley who had gone ahead to open it. They made their way into the darkened alley and everyone came over to make sure Amelia was okay. Harry hugged the frozen girl, and rubbed her back in comfort. Amelia let out a loud shaky sigh and stepped back.

"I'm okay now, thanks. Just the shock and stuff." Mrs. Weasley patted her back.

"It's okay dear, we were all quite shocked. Now," she said turning to the group," Robes; Hermione you could do with some new ones, and Ron and Harry, you two seem to have shot up over the summer. And Amelia doesn't even have any, so we'll head over to Madam Malkin's first and then we can go to Fl-"

"Dear, don't you think it would be quicker and easier if the kids went to Madam Malkin's and we'll go off to Flourish and Blotts to get everyone's school books?" Mr. Weasley cut in, "and I believe that Amelia and Harry already have their books, so it'll be that much quicker." Mrs. Weasley began to protest. "Hagrid can go with them," Mrs. Weasley sighed and nodded. After deciding on a meeting place and time they all went their separate ways. As soon as the four plus Hagrid reached Madam Malkin's Amelia turned to the Golden Trio.

"Is there any way I can go in first? By myself? You know, to really soak in the experience," she asked. The three looked at each other, then to her.

"Uh sure, I don't see why not. We'll just wait outside then," Harry said, Ron and Hermione nodded their agreement.

"It doesn't have to be for long, just 5 to 10 minutes," Amelia said as she turned back to the store. As she opened the door a small bell chimed above her. She looked up at the sound and smiled more, the chimes were little robes. She let the door fall back into its frame quietly.

"…not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping alone," a silky voice said from behind a rack of robes. She smiled excitedly, perfect timing; he was here like in the book. She slowly made her way around the corner.

"Now, now Draco, play nicely," she said standing with her arms crossed and all her weight on her right leg, a smirk on her lips. "Mr. Malfoy what a pleasure to meet you," she said as he whipped around, giving a slight bow at the waist.

"Who the hell are you? And how dare you talk to me like that!" he yelled as he swiftly walked over to her his hand raised. _He's going to slap me!_ She thought her eyes widening. His hand was mere inches away from her left cheek when she felt the ring growing warm. Malfoy's hand slowed down at the last second and just simply fell against her face. He didn't move his hand until after their eyes met, both sets showing shock. He whipped his hand away and turned around and walked back over to his mother and Madam Malkins. Amelia stood there, her mouth slightly agape. "You may, uhm," he cleared his throat, "finish ... Please." Both Narcissa and Madam Malkins eyes rounded in shock. Bothe woman turned to her, only then did she unfreeze and look away, her cheeks reddening.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy. I'll get the tape to keep measuring and the pins pinning while I get started on this young lady," she turned to Amelia after a flick of her wand at Malfoy. The pins and tape kept on moving as she moved over to Amelia. "Now dear, what kind of robes are you looking for? For what occasion?" she asked pulling out another tape measure out of her robes.

"Uhm, I'm in need for some school robes, I'm starting Hogwarts this year; sixth year." Madam Malkin stopped and stepped back.

"Only just starting? Isn't it a little late to start at such an age? Where have you been all this time? And if I may ask; your name?" Malkin asked confused. She could feel the Malfoy's looking at her from where they stood to the right of her. Madam Malkin had begun taking Amelia's robe measurements. Amelia took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Well, I've been kind of lost in the Muggle world. I'm Amelia.. Amelia Potter," she said quietly, nervously taking her bottom lip between her teeth. She felt everyone in the room freeze.

"Another Potter, eh? Related to scarhead?" Draco spat out.

"Why yes I am actually, he's my twin brother," the first half of her sentence directed to Malfoy, but the second half had her turning back to Madam Malkin with a smile. Malkins returned the smile enthusiastically.

"How wonderful! Another Chosen One! Someone to help "she lowered her voice," vanquish You-Know-Who." Madam Malkins carried on with what she was doing. This was her chance, time to get closer to the Malfoys. She swallowed nervously, before letting a smirk grace her lips.

"Vanquish him? Ha! Like that's possible. The Dark Lord is way stronger than two teenagers," she said as icily as she could. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco share a look with his Mother, then half smirk as he looked over at her. Madam Malkins stopped what she was doing and looked up at her. Amelia discreetly winked at her, and motioned over to the Malfoys with her eyes. Madam Malkin followed her eyes, turned back to Amelia, and with a nod continued working. Amelia silently sighed in relief, Malkin understood. Amelia didn't know what she would've done if the Wizarding world thought that the new Potter was on Voldy's side.

"I um, see. And what house were you hoping to get into my dear?" Madam Malkin asked lifted Amelia's arms to take more measurements. As she read the shirt her eyes widened and she looked over to Draco. Her eyes found Amelia's, and Amelia quickly shook her head.

"It was.. a dare," she lied in a half whisper, her cheeks gaining color as she looked over to Draco to make sure he hadn't seen. Luckily she was turned away from the Malfoys, so her shirt wasn't visible. Sadly luck wasn't on her side, or maybe it was Madam Malkin, for much longer. She was turned around by Malkin for her to take measurements to face the Malfoys. Amelia quickly crossed her arms over her chest, but Madam Malkin huffed and pulled her arms back out.

"I can't take measurements with your arms crossed like that now, can I? Now my question dear." She was doing this on purpose, embarrassing her like this. With a flick of her head a few locks of her hair fell forward hiding the text partially. Luckily Narcissa hadn't seen it, but Draco had seen it before her hair had covered it. He had a huge smirk on his face. Their eyes met and he winked. She felt he face, for the third time, blush, and she looked away,

"Um well," she cleared her throat, "I'd like to think of myself of brave and courageous like a Gryffindor," Amelia started slowly, answering Madam Malkin's question. "But I'm known for my meddling and.. well my not so nice side, so maybe I'll be sorted into Slytherin.." she trailed off. She was being completely honest when she said that. When she was little, when she wasn't playing angel child trying to get the Murler's to like her, she was honestly a little cow. The neighborhood children weren't nice to her, so she in turn was even worse back. "I was a terrible child, always trying to make my parents proud of me," she looked down and toed a spot of rug that was withering away. "And when I couldn't make them proud, I uh, I took it out on the other kids in the neighborhood. I wasn't the worst kid there was, but I'm probably right up there." Madam Malkins pushed Amelia's arms down, and patted her on the back. With a flick of her wand a robe appeared around Amelia. Another flick and pins began altering the robes to fit perfectly.

Amelia looked up slowly, shame on her face. She looked over to Draco who was currently having his robes magically sewn by Madam Malkins. He was looking back at her, not in amusement, but with a look of sympathy and understanding. He was also.. smiling? I was a genuine smile, a saddish sympathetic smile, but still a smile. She'd never seen his smile before, nor read about it. She returned a small smile back and looked down at the rug again. She hummed/sang "Magic" by B.o.B as Madam Malkins worked.

* * *

><p>AN: My hand is going to fall off.. It 9pm and I started at 7:45.. I messed up my wrist on my friends trampoline the other night, so that's why.. Well that's that chapter! I was gonna say something important.. But I forgot what, so I guess it wasn't really that important.

OMGOMGOMG, the Phelps twins are going to an Expo that's 2 hours away from me! So I'm probably going to that, it's sometime this month :D Tom Felton was going to go, but dropped out to go film in Europe :'( Oh well, maybe another time..

Oh, almost forgot that I may be attempting to draw a few key scenes from this story and putting them on my Deviantart (Link on my Bio) I'll let you know if I have :) As always leave me a review, they always make me happy! I should be putting up the second chappy of my other story soon.. And then the final one, once I've written it that is... So expect that soon! :) Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter Ten: New Friends & Magic Tricks

A/N: Um, oops? Summer's almost over, and I'm only now updating, I know I'm a terrible person. But this summer has been so busy and hectic. And now I have to figure out what the bananas I'm doing after I Graduate, THIS YEAR. Dude, I'm freaking out. But you'll be glad to know that the first thing I did when I woke up, was go back to sleep, okay maybe not, but the second time I woke up (I can't sleep in, my body is just like NO) I decided to write this up for you guys. So I'm sorry, but please enjoy, cause this is gonna take me forever to type up cause I have to rewrite most of it ;P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

She had expected the Malfoy's to leave straight away after Draco's robes were fitted, but they didn't. Narcissa began to leave when Draco quietly told her he was going to "stick around and find out more about the 'Potter girl.'" After agreeing to meet later Narcissa left. Amelia's robes didn't need many alterations so she didn't take much longer. As she was paying she looked out of the shop windows for the Golden Trio and Hagrid. They sat across the street at a table outside of a little bakery, probably one of the only ones left open in Diagon Alley. She took the box that housed her robes with a smile and turned around nervously. Draco stood by the door leaning against a window, which was fortunately facing away from the Trio, with his hands in his pockets. He was looking out of the window, and the light streamed in around him, so he was in silhouette. The ring gave a slight pulse. It was so cheesy but it made her catch her breath. He turned to her at the sound of her gasp, which she cleverly hid as a cough. Amelia followed him as he motioned towards the door with his head and started towards it. As the bell chimed, letting Madam Malkin know they had left, Amelia looked to her left to see the Trio staring at her, confused looks on their faces. She looked Harry in the eye, winked, and made the 'watching you' motion with her two fingers at Malfoy. He turned to the other two to let them know what she was doing.

"So, um," Draco started with an awkward cough, turning Amelia's attention back to him. "You said you were lost in the Muggle world? How'd that happen?" she shifted the box in her arms as she replied.

"Well, Voldy-" she stopped her sentence quickly at the shocked look on his face," um well Voldemort wanted the 'chosen child' dead." Draco nodded, as she looked over at him continuing to walk slowly down the street. "And Harry had already been taken off by the medi-witches, he's older by like 6 minutes, so I was the only one that the Death Eater, disguised as a Healer at the time, could get. So he grabbed me and disapperated. I don't know how anyone found out, but I was told he tried to kill me repeatedly, that's what this circle scar in on my collarbone, but he couldn't do it. So in the end he gave up, and dumped me at a Muggle orphanage. I was adopted by some Muggles, and grew up being called a freak. I remember on my 11th birthday I got this weird letter telling me not to go to school or something, because of what I 'did to them'." She made quote marks with her two fingers of her left hand. "I was locked in my room; the Murler's didn't know what it meant and didn't believe me when I said I didn't know either." She looked forward. "I got so mad that they didn't believe me, so I told the door to unlock, it did and I kind of just went downstairs. I got in trouble, but they never could lock me up after that." She looked up at the blonde haired, grey eyed beauty to her left; she was only as tall as his shoulder, maybe a little shorter. He was looking off in front of him, he looked confused and slightly angered, which confused Amelia. He also appeared to be trying to get somewhere in particular. She had no problem keeping up with his long legged fast pace. She'd been on every sports team possible in school. Trying to make the Murler's proud was already paying off.

So caught up in being proud of herself, she was caught off guard as she was grabbed by the hand and yanked down an Alley. She and Draco burst into a little courtyard, ne she'd never seen nor read of. It was a smallish circle of grass with a small bench to one side; it was only a few paces wide. Amelia realized that the courtyard was actually just a small room, after a closer inspection of the walls and ceilings which were charmed to look like rolling fields and sky.

"Whoa, what is this place?" she asked walking up to the wall for closer inspection. Was that a farm with animals walking about? She wondered leaning even closer.

"There are tons of them in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade too, if you look carefully. They're just places for people to get out of the hustle bustle and relax for a few minutes," Draco replied. It was only now that Amelia realized that he was pacing, as best as he could, about the small room. Amelia sat on the small bench, placing her box underneath, and watched him; he was really cross. He suddenly turned to her.

"I don't get you, at all." He said standing in front of her. "He tried to kill you, ruined your life, has been trying to kill your brother for the past six years, not to mention He murdered your parents, and yet you still want him to win?" He crouched down to look her directly in the eyes. "You don't see anything wrong with that? You can 't be that stupid," he sat down next to her. They turned to each other; Amelia crossed her legs under herself. She fiddled with her laces on her trainers, biting her bottom lip, trying to figure out what she could say.

"I never said that I wanted him to win," she started slowly, "I said that two teens had no chance, but with Ron, and Hermione," she said a small smirk gracing her lips, "it's possible." She smiled and stopped her hands fidgeting, placing them in her lap. "I can't really tell you anything more, it would just give too much away, plus I've only just met you. But if it all works out, I can save a life, maybe even a few." Her smile morphed into a frown as she looked down to her ring. Draco's eyes followed hers to the ring.

"What's that? It looks like ashes," he took her hand and brought it to his face for closer inspection.

"It's a Sarnevesht ring," he looked at her, confused, "a destiny ring. They help you to find your destined other. But this things giving me mixed signals.." she said furrowing her brows thinking about the glowing for Snape and Malfoy.

"I see, is it supposed to glow like that?" he asked as he slowly reached out and touched it. Amelia waited for him to recoil back at the burning heat, but he didn't. "It's warm," her eyes were wide and her mouth agape. "What?" he asked letting go of her hand and leaning back.

"Didn't it burn?" he shook his head, "but it burns everyone else.." she trailed off quietly.

"Oh, weird," he said as he stood up. Pulling out a pocket watch, he checked the time. "Well I've got to go meet my mother at.. um at.." he trailed off trying to come up with an excuse.

"Borgin and Burkes, I know what you're up to Draco," she said standing up and picking her robes box up. "You're looking for the vanishing cabinet, right? Well no worries, your secret is safe with me." Now it was his turn to stand there eyes wide and mouth open.

"How. What? How did you know that," he asked. She started walking back towards the Alley.

"My little secret," she said tapping her nose. He looked at her like she was weird. "The nose thing must be a Muggle thing, I guess." He nodded his head and followed her. "I might show you when school starts, but only if we become good enough friends first, I'll have to be able to trust you. Well I guess I won't be able to show you if I'm sorted into Gryffindor, cause then you won't want to talk to me. Might ruin your cool guy, Pureblood rep," she said rubbing the back of her head with a nervous laugh.

"Well I don't know about that, we could maybe still talk and get to know each other and stuff," he said nervously. "I think I'd like to get to know you better, you seem.. interesting," he said grinning cheekily. She smiled back.

"You should smile more, it looks rather fetching on you," he rolled his eyes at her and slightly pushed her away jokingly, his grin leaving. The amusement was still in his eyes though. "This feels like the start of a wonderful friendship." He snorted.

"Wonderful, and I'll make sure to smile at the First years as I'm grilling them out."

"That's the spirit!" Amelia laughed, Draco joining her as they walked down the dark alley. The two continued walking and talking until they got closer to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, where Amelia had to meet everyone. So they said their goodbyes, promising to at least attempt to talk at Hogwarts, and went their separate ways.

92 Diagon Alley was the only place in the street where people were laughing and smiling. Its orange glow brightened everything around it. "Only Fred and George," Amelia chuckled as she opened the door. Someone grabbed Amelia's shoulder and she spun around in shock, starting to reach for her wand. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in front of her. Hermione was shrinking down three robe boxes and putting them in her beaded bag that Amelia recognized as the bag that Hermione put the extension charm on in Deathly Hallows. Hermione took Amelia's box and did the same.

"So how was your walk with Malfoy? Pleasant?" Harry joked as they walked into the laughter filled building.

"Well I learnt some stuff that you can't know about until the end of the year," Harry looked at her confused. "Sorry, can't change the book. If anything changes it could change the outcome of the war and stuff," at this he looked disappointed.

"I understand.." he muttered. "Could you at least tell me what happens?" He whined.

"No! Of course not! Besides, you're already bigheaded," she said wagging a finger at him. Only after she'd said it did she realize she'd given it away. "Oh shoot! Uh. Oh look! 'Patented day dream charms' those look cool!" She grabbed the person's hand that was the closest, Hermione's, and dragged the Trio over to the stand. "30 minute daydreams?" Amelia said picking up a box and reading the description on the side. "Livid 30 minute daydreams, and the side effects are only what you'd get if you had a real daydream. These are so cool!"

"That really is extraordinary magic," Hermione said picking one up and turning the box around in her hands.

"For that Hermione," a voice said behind them, "you can have one for free," the voice finished. They all turned around to see a beaming Fred; he wore a bright set of magenta robes that clashed with his flaming red hair. "How are you Harry?" he said shaking Harry's hand. His eyes passed over Amelia as he looked to his brother and Hermione. He did a double take, realizing someone else was there, he looked towards. "Oh, why hello there. Fred Weasley, pleased to make your acquaintance, and you are?"

"Amelia Potter," she said a smile on her lips. He smiled and taking her hand, bowed and placed a kiss on it.

"Enchante mademoiselle, pleasure to meet you," her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed, no one had ever even made an attempt to do anything like that to her ever. He stood up and let her hand fall back to her side, a half smirk on his lips, proud of what he'd done. "So Hermione, what happened to your eye? Get in a fight?" he joked.

"Actually it was your telescope, thanks," she said her arms crossed.

"Oh, blimey. Sorry, forgot about those. Here," he said his hand digging around in his robe pocket. He brought a small tin out of the pocket and handed it to Hermione. "Just rub a bit of that on and the bruise will clear up within the hour. Had to come up with something that was strong enough to remove these bruises. George and I tested it on ourselves."

"Is it safe though? I'm not going to grow another eye am I?" she said looking at the little tin in her hands nervously.

"Of course it's safe. George and I are fine. Though it could produce a different result with you being a girl and all," he said with a laugh. At her panicked look he quickly spoke up. "Only joking Hermione! You know I wouldn't harm you guys!"

"Thanks," Hermione said opening the tin and taking a sniff of the paste. "Ron could you help me with this?" she turned around and walked off, Ron following her.

"So, tour? Yes?" Fred said to the Potters walking away. The twins looked at each other and quickly followed him towards the back of the shop. On the shelves were ropes, decks of cards, and other Muggle things.

"Muggle magic tricks," Fred said picking up a deck of cards and turning them around in his hands. "For freaks like dad who love Muggle stuff." Amelia took a deck of cards out of the box and began shuffling them. "They're not a big earner, but they get us a little bit. What are you doing?" he asked Amelia, who held out the deck to him.

"Pick a card," she said fanning them out. He picked a card out of the deck. "Don't let me see, but look at it. Let Harry see it too, oh and I guess George too," George walked up behind Fred.

"What am I looking at fair maiden?" she rolled her eyes, a slight blush on her cheeks as Fred showed Harry and George the card. "I see."

"Now, put the card back in the deck anywhere," she shuffled the deck as he put the card back in. She picked up a card at random. "Is this your card?" he shook his head. "Of course it isn't," she said ripping it up. She put the pieces in Fred's hand, "because the Queen of Diamonds is in your ear," she reached for his ear and brought the card "out" of his ear. "Oh and the Four of Spades, the one I ripped. Right here, good as new," she said with a smile opening the palm of her hand to the card sitting there. Fred looked at his closed hand, he slowly opened it. His eyes widened at the empty space.

"How'd you do that?" George asked. Amelia smiled and tapped the side of her nose.

"I'm not telling," she said with a sweet smile. "Mr. Tomney, my Chemistry teacher taught me. It was the same magician's deck of cards pack too. No magic needed just some good old Muggle tricks."

"Who cares how she did it, it was bloody brilliant!" Fred exclaimed looking at his hand on amazement. "You can keep those, if you show me some more tricks later. Maybe even teach me one?" she laughed at his excited expression.

"Of course I will," she smiled.

"Wait a minute," George said. "You're Amelia Potter, Harry's long lost twin! Fred its Amelia Potter!" he said turning to his twin in excitement.

"I'm aware George, we've met," Fred replied with a laugh. "I used the French trick," he said with a wink. Amelia rolled her eyes, trying to hold back the blush from the memory. _Why am I blushing so much today!? _ She thought to herself.

"Well drat, all I used was the fair maiden. Wish I'd know, I would have topped you!" George replied. His eyes strayed to the white text on her shirt. "What's with the shirt? Do you have a thing with Malfoy? I hope not. Has anybody told her how the kid is?" he looked around at the other two.

"George, do you not remember what mum told us? The books? And then that Terry girl? I think she's well informed." Fred said.

"Oh, that was her? So she does know what the guy is like? Then what's with the shirt?" Fred's twin said in his similar voice.

"Uh well you see.. It's from Terry, and I was in a rush this morning so I just grabbed the first one my hand touched. I wish I'd paid a little more attention this morning. Everyone has been commenting on it. Draco included, now that was embarrassing," Amelia replied.

"Serves you right for wearing it," Harry said, making Amelia stick her tongue out at him. Fred and George finished the tour over at the Wonder-Witch products. The Golden Trio spotted Malfoy like they did in the books and Amelia let them go spy on him while she stayed behind trying to help Ginny convince Mrs. Weasley to buy the younger witch a Pygmy Puff.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, I only had to rewrite, oh.. ALL OF IT. I must have been drugged when I wrote out the original. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Oh quick question, would anyone follow me if I got a twitter account for this FanFiction account? That way I can let you know in advance when I'm going to update, and if I've drawn anything for the story. Not to mention you guys could bug me and make sure I update more often! Just let me know, and if enough people say yes, then I'll put the twitter link in my bio.

Well, I'm off to Cirque Du Soleil! I'm so excited!


	12. Author

Ladies and Gentlefolk I am sad to announce that this is the end of "The Other Potter." I have had no interest in this story for quite some time. I just feel as though I've grown a lot in my writing, and to be completely honest I really just don't like where this story was going.

But I bring good news! I am currently working on a new story, with a main character that is drastically less Mary-Sue ish as the character in this story. Reading this story back makes me cringe and I have no idea how to fix it without completely rewritting it, so I'm starting afresh!

Don't expect updates for awhile as College life is extremly busy, I may post just the prolouge to see if people are interested! Once I figure out a name..

-Hari12383 (now amysibbo!)


End file.
